Nalu One-Shots and Short Stories
by Mekhashikito
Summary: This book is all about Nalu! Mostly just cute moments or what a day with Natsu and Lucy would be in real life! Disclaimer: Characters belong to Hiro Mashima but the ideas and stories are mine (FYI: I'm slow at updating hehe)
1. 1: One-Shot - Morning!

_**ONE-SHOT: Morning!**_

 __

 __

* * *

Lucy had woken up to a loud crash. Sitting up in her bed, she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Flopping down on her bed again, she sighed and asked to no one in particular, "What's going on?"

"Good morning Lucy!" Happy said, his wings out and hovering above her.

"Happy? What's going on? Where's Natsu? And what's with the loud noises...coming from my kitchen..."

"He's making breakfast for you." Happy said, watching closely at what Lucy's reaction will be with a little smile on his face.

"Eh? That's nice.." Lucy mumbled tiredly, and closed her eyes.

Her eyes popped open again. "Wait what?!"

Happy started laughing behind his paw. "You should have seen your face."

Lucy glared at the exceed. "Shut it cat."

He stopped laughing immediately. "Yes ma'm!" (Note to self: Do not make Lucy mad after waking her up o)

"But wait, Natsu making breakfast?" For me? She silently asked herself.

"Aye sir! You should go check on him though..." He said.

"Oh crap! Yes I should...who knows what my kitchen looks like now after all the loud noises I hear in there," she said as she scrambled out of bed, Happy following closely behind her.

They walked into the kitchen only to see half of the place covered in ashes and the other side covered in pancake batter. The table in the middle of the kitchen seemed to be the only place that was clean. There was a plate of fresh, perfect shade  
of light brown pancakes.

Out of the corner of their eyes, Natsu was trying to make some more pancakes, who was wearing a pink apron over his usual clothes and a chef hat, some of his salmon hair sticking out under it.

"Have to get this right..." He muttered, as he concentrated a little before he blew some fire into the pan. After the flames disappeared, on the pan was a light brown pancake. "Yes!" He grinned, his chef hat falling off his head.

Happy flew over to Natsu. "Natsu, you're a natural!"

His grin grew wider. "Thanks little buddy!"

He turned around to see Lucy leaning on the doorway, who was already watching him with a small smile on her face. "Morning Luce!" He looked around the kitchen before his eyes settled back to Lucy again. "Sorry about the place," he said, grinning sheepishly.

She laughed quietly as she walked up to Natsu and stood on her tip-toes to take an egg shell from his hair, before smiling up at him.

"Morning Natsu." 

* * *

**Hi there!**

 ****

 **I'm kind of new here so I'm not used to all ofthis haha.**

 ****

 **I actually written this book in another app called Wattpad and just thought it'd be nice to put here as well since its Fanfiction!**

 ****

  
 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Thank you for reading, I appreciate it ^~^  
**


	2. 2: One-Shot - Happily Ever After?

**2\. ONE-SHOT: Happily Ever After?**

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were walking together around Magnolia, looking for the ingredients Mira had asked them to get for the upcoming 'game' she had planned for everyone in the guild this afternoon.

Natsu suddenly stopped walking. "Hey Luce, you know those Happily Ever After Stories moms reads to kids at night?"

Lucy stopped too, almost bumping into him. "You mean those Bed-time stories? Yeah, why are you asking?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Do you want a Happily Ever After?"

Lucy bit her bottom lip. She thought about how to answer the sudden question for a moment before saying, "Honestly no."

Natsu frowned, confused on her answer. "Why?"

"I don't want my story to end just yet. I want to have more adventures with you, Happy, and the others in our guild." She said, smiling at him.

His frown turned into a grin."Me too."

"Now come on, let's find those ingredients Mira asked us to get!"

They continued walking as they searched for the ingredients around Magnolia, laughing and talking as they did so.

Someone in a cloak was hiding behind a bush and was watching them as they talked, laughed, and argued over things. The person smiled. "My ship may be sailing soon."

* * *

 **Okay, just thought that I should do my secondupdate for todaytoo because why not? :'D**

**BTW IM SO SORRY THAT THESEARE SO SHORT ;-;**

 **I think I'll update every week so stay tune! :) The next updateis a short story this time, set in the modern world. It's only part 1 though hehe...**

 **And thank you for reading, reviewing, and/or following! It really means a lot to me! :D**

 **...My lazy bum will be motivated! XD**


	3. 3: SS - Upcoming Summer Break Pt 1

**SHORT STORY: Upcoming Summer Break Pt. 1**

 **This one-shot is set in the 'real / modern world'**

* * *

"Hey Lucy, wanna hang out and play BF4 (Battlefield4) with me at my house?" Natsu asked excitedly as they exited their school, Fairy Tail Academy.

There was only a couple weeks left before summer break, and there was a lot of discussion around school about what others' summer break plans were. Both Natsu and Lucy didn't know what they were going to do for their summer breaks yet, so they had both  
/shrugged

/when others asked what they were going to do during the summer.

"Sure!" Lucy replied as she walked beside Natsu. She knew she wasn't really good at this video game but she played a couple times with Natsu and Gray before in the past.

"Let's go then!" Natsu said with a grin as he broke out into a run suddenly and ran ahead of her towards the direction of his house.

"Wait for me!" She shouted. She ran after Natsu to try and catch up to him; who was already a good distance away from her.

"You're too slow Luce!" He said laughing, taking a small glance behind his shoulder to look at Lucy before turning back. Nonetheless, he slowed a little for her to catch up to him. When she was finally running next to him, breathing heavily already, he  
/sped

/up his pace.

Lucy could still hear his laughter as he turned around a corner, he knowing that he was more athletic than Lucy was and was able to outrun her easily.

"Come back here Natsu!" She shouted after him, able to speed up a little but still unable to catch up to her annoying best friend.

. . .

"I can't feel my legs!" Lucy said with a gasp, almost collapsing onto Natsu's huge front lawn, her backpack laying next to her.

Natsu rolled his eyes at Lucy's exaggeration as he dropped his backpack on the ground and plopped down beside Lucy, stretching his legs out. "Geez, the academy isn't even far from here. The run was a breeze."

She scowled, wiping the sweat off her face. "Your house is already about 15 minutes away from the Academy by car, it takes longer to run from there to here, much less walk."

Natsu shrugged. "Like I said, the academy isn't far from here."

She didn't say anything back, but just sighed and closed her eyes, taking the time to enjoy the peaceful sounds of the wind and cars driving by.

After a couple of minutes passed by and Natsu soon realized that Lucy wasn't going to get up soon, he sat up and poked her on the side. Lucy opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What?" She said, confusion etched on her face.

"Come on Lucy, you promised me you'd play BF4 with me!" Natsu reminded her.

Eyes widening, Lucy picked herself up and brushed the dirt off her school uniform. She bent down and grabbed her backpack. "Oh yeah, sorry." She said smiling sheepishly.

"It's alright, now come on!" Natsu said as he stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder before taking her hand into his. A small blush formed on her cheeks at the action but Natsu didn't see it.

They walked onto the path leading to the mansion, passing the water fountain and driveway, and up onto Natsu's front porch. Before he could knock on the front door, the door was opened by one of themaids. "Hello, sir. Welcome back from school."She  
/greeted

/him.

He walked in, Lucy trailing behind him. "Hey," he said to the maid, smiling at her. The maid closed the door as Natsu let go of Lucy's hand and took his shoes off near the door, his backpack still on his shoulder. "My mom's not home yet Luce, youcan go  
/to my room. Ima get some food first," Natsu said to Lucy as he headed to the opposite direction of the grand staircase and towards the kitchen.

"Okay," Lucy said, taking her shoes off and putting her backpack near the door. She walked up the staircase and headed towards Natsu's room; she was familiar with his house and had been in his room numerous times before since they became friends.

Lucy opened his bedroom door and flicked the lights on. The room was pretty big with white, painted walls, a desk with a comfy rolling chair, a flat-screened TV and an xbox, a bed, a fiery, red beanbag, and some fire dragon posters that were taped onthe  
/walls. There was a walk-in closest and a shelf too, except the shelf was not just filled with books, but also some picture frames of him, his family, or his friends. His room wasn't too messy like your typical teenage boy's room but there wasstill  
/stacks of messy papers, some pencils, and other stuff on his desk and a couple clothes on the floor. She knew that the maids could have helped clean his room, but Natsu told her one time that he didn't want them to, for some reason.

She gave a small sigh and bent down to pick up the dirty clothes and walked out of the room for a moment to drop them off in the laundry room, before re-entering. She tidied up his desk a little before walking towards the flat-screened TV andturning it  
/on. She then turned on the Xbox and sat on Natsu's bed, swinging her legs a little as she waited for Natsu to hurry up and bring the food. She was starving...

Her wish was granted when Natsu walked in, a whole bunch of food in his arms. He silently noticed that Lucy cleaned his room a little.

"Geez Natsu, you didn't have to bring so much," she said with a laugh as she watched him stuck his tongue out childishly at her as he dropped the contents onto the floor nearby and taking his backpack off before grabbing a Xbox controller. He sat down  
/on the beanbag and logged into his xbox account, opening a potato chips bag he picked up in the pile and started munching on it as he did so.

About thirty minutes later, Lucy was laying on his bed now, already finished with her snack, and was watching as Natsu's character was running into the midst of a battle in the TV screen. He backed up his comrades and was able to kill a couple of the  
/opposing team.

As she watched Natsu play and listened to his yells of victory, she thought back to the time when she didn't attended FTA (Fairy Tail Academy) and met Natsu and the others yet. She smiled. Everything was a whole lot better after she met them and became  
/friends.

She then glanced at Natsu, the pink-haired teenager who loved spicy food, who was pretty dense, but protective and caring. She only knew him for a year and a half yet he was the one who changed everything in her life since the day they first met.

Natsu looked up at Lucy when he hadn't heard her say a single word for a while. He paused his game and got up, brushing the crumbs off his uniform which he was still wearing.

He went over to Lucy, who didn't seem to notice him, and crouched down next to her so he was at her level.

He inspected her for a moment, knowing that she was spaced out yet again thinking of something he hadn't got a clue on, before an idea popped into his mind. He grinned mischievously and reached out to start tickling her.

She quickly snapped out of the spacing and started laughing, squirming on his bed as he continued tickling her.

"S-stop it Natsu!" She cried as she tried to get away from Natsu who was very amused.

Natsu climbed onto the bed, as he continued the torutre. "Promise me you won't space out again, Luce?"

"Y-yes! Now please stop!"

Natsu leaned in, not stopping even though she was almost begging him. "You promise?" He said, with a wide grin.

"I promise!" She gasped out between fits of laughter.

Natsu finally stopped the tickling. She breathed out a shaky sigh of relief and wiped the sweat off her face.

She glared up at Natsu. She was about to say something when her eyes widened as she realized the position they were currently in. Natsu was on top of her, his hands on the sides of her head and legs near her hips so he wouldn't crush her with his weight.  
/His head was so close to hers she could feel his breath fan her face.

Her face redden and she looked away from Natsu, who was looking at her with confusion on his face.

"You keep spacing out a lot these days Luce, anything wrong?"

"U-um no, I'm okay, I swear." She said hurriedly. She was silently taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart. "So, um...can you get off me Natsu?" She mumbled, glancing at Natsu.

His cheeks redden a little as he quickly got off of her. He didn't realized the position they were in. He turned away and scratched his head. "Sorry, ' he said grinning sheepishly.

Lucy sat up, her face reddening even more, almost resembling a tomato as she quickly turned the opposite way to hide the blush.

Suddenly they heard the front door downstairs opened. Forgetting what had happened earlier, Lucy and Natsu looked at each other in confusion. There was a bit of shuffling and the sound of the door closing before a voice said, "Natsu, I'm home!"

They both sighed in relief when they recognized the voice. It was Natsu's mother. Natsu thought that she came home a little earlier than usual.

Natsu jumped off his bed with a grin and ran out the door, going downstairs to greet his mother. Lucy stayed behind, wanting a minute by herself.

Her mind wandered to what had happened earlier between Natsu and her but she shook her head. Nothing will happen between them, she thought. They were best friends and she wouldn't trade anything in the world to change that. She smiled, and got off of  
/Natsu's bed before going downstairs.

Natsu and his mother were in the living room, sitting on the couches waiting for Lucy to come down.

Natsu was talking about how his day was to his mother when Lucy finally walked into the living room. "Hi Mrs. Dragneel," she said to Natsu's mom as she sat down in one of the other couches.

"Hi honey, you look so pretty today!" She complimented with a smile. Even though Natsu's mother was a lawyer, she was a very caring and fun person. Her long, pink hair was in a bun and she was wearing her work clothes. Her shoes were off and she was still  
/in her socks.

"Thank you." Lucy said shyly. She was still a little shy around Natsu's mom, even though she had been to Natsu's house more than she could count.

Her visits was enough that Mrs. Dragneel wasn't even surprised to see her anymore. Actually, she was always happy to see Lucy.

There was a sudden glint in Mrs. Dragneel's eyes, and Natsu knew his mom was up to something.

"What are you thinking mom?" Natsu asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at his mom.

"Hm? Oh nothing," she said while smiling innocently. "I just want to ask you something Lucy."

"Sure," Lucy said, a little hesitant. She too, knew that something was fishy, but she didn't know what exactly.

There was a dramatic pause, before she dropped the bomb.

"Would you like to go on a vacation with us?"

Lucy and Natsu frowned at her. They were both confused at the question.

Natsu knew his mother was planning on something, but he hadn't expected her to ask Lucy this. He shrugged. Even though he didn't know they were going to go on a vacation this summer up until now, it would be fun if Lucy came with them on the vacation  
/when school ends this year though.

Meanwhile, Lucy was too confused and shocked to answer back. Why would Natsu's mom ask her to go on a vacation with them? "Um, could you repeat that please?"

Mrs. Dragneel nodded. "Would you like to go on a vacation with us this summer? I've already asked your father and he agreed to let you go." She said smiling.

Lucy's jaw dropped. Natsu's mom had talked to her father about this? And her strict father actually agreed?

"You should close your mouth. Flies might come in." Natsu said out of nowhere, smirking a little.

Lucy quickly closed her mouth, glaring at Natsu for a moment before looking back at his mom to answer her. "Sure, I'll come." She said smiling.

"I'm so glad you're coming!" Mrs. Dragneel squealed, clapping her hands.

"I know you're up to something mom," Natsu said, rubbing his chin and giving his mom a suspicious look.

"What? I'm not planning anything. I just thought it'd be fun if Lucy came with us. Oh! I have an idea. How about both of you bring a friend along as well?" His mom said, her eyes lighting up.

"Okay!" Natsu and Lucy agreed at the same time. They both laughed and talked about the upcoming summer break, Mrs. Dragneel smiling at the two best friends.

This summer was going to be another new adventure, and Natsu and Lucy were both looking forward to it.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **Hello again!**

 **It's a pretty long one isn't it? :D**

 **Part 2 won't be the next update for next week btw. Sorry 'bout that!**

 **And thank you AnimeCoupleFan02 and ToastedWeirdBrain for reviewing! I really appreciate it! :) Also thank you so much everyoneforreading and following!**

 **I hope you enjoyed part 1 of Upcoming Summer Break! ^~^**

 **See you next time~!**

 **P.S- please excuse the grammar errors and stuff...I don't know why but '/ 'pops up and I didn't put them there..I'm so confused ;-;**


	4. 4: One-Shot - Mrs Zelma

**Setting: 'real world'**

 **(Note: This one-shot takes place before The Upcoming Summer Break short story)**

* * *

It was a normal hot school day at Fairy Tail Academy.

It was the 'second wave,' and students could either sit outside or in the cafeteria.

Natsu, Lucy and their group of friends were sitting on some of the red, plastic picnic tables near some trees outside. They and most of their friends were already finished with their lunches and were just conversing with each other for the remaining timethey  
had left, goofing around before they had to go back inside to resume their classes again for the rest of the day.

Natsu and Gray was arguing as usual, Lucy and Levy were discussing about a book that Levy had finished reading a couple days ago, Erza was still finishing her dessert from her lunch: a slice of strawberry cake, and Gajeel was catching up on his sleep.

Juvia was absent today.

"When we go to gym today, Ima beat you in the basketball game!" Exclaimed Natsu, glaring at Gray who was returning it back.

"We're on the same team you idiot!"

"So? I'm gonna score the most points!"

"Yeah right! Like that'll happen." Gray smirked, crossing his arms and leaning back on the red table.

"You wanna bet?"

Before their argument could turn into a fight, Erza interrupted them. "Stop it, both of you," she said, throwing them a glare which made them shut up. She then turned back to her strawberry cake with a small sigh of relief. "Back to my cake," she muttered.

Meanwhile, Gajeel was still snoring and Lucy and Levy were laughing at something.

Gray sighed. "She's scary..." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Gray?" Erza said, without turning around.

His eyes widened. "N-nothing Erza!"

Natsu snickered quietly.

Gray didn't say anything, but stopped to glare at him before turning around in his seat to talk with Lucy and Levy across the table.

"What are you girls reading now?" Gray asked, his elbow on the table and resting his head on his hand.

Before either of the girls could reply, they were cut off from the school bell, signaling the students that this lunch period was over and had to get back to their class.

Lucy gave a small smile. "Well, see you later," Lucy said, waving to her friends, before getting up from her seat and grabbing her empty lunch bag. Natsu jumped off the table he was casually sitting on, to go walk with Lucy back inside as they both werein  
the same fifth class.

"Bye Lucy!" Levy said, pulling a grumpy, tired Gajeel by the arms.

Everyone else said goodbye as they went their separate ways. Lucy and Natsu joined in the crowd of students going back inside the east part of the school building.

Lucy and Natsu made their way through the noisy, crowded hallway to return to their fifth class of the day, English Language Arts.

"I feel like I forgot something important," Natsu said over the noise of chatter as they walked to their class, trying to remember what that important thing was.

Lucy sighed. "I hope you remember that important thing before it's too late."

Natsu suddenly skidded to a stop in the middle of the crowded hallway, some students muttering a curse underneath their breath as they maneuvered their way around him, not wanting to be tardy. Lucy stopped next to him, confused at his actions. His eyeswere  
wide in realization. Lucy opened her mouth to say something but Natsu was already walking again, but in a much slower pace. She sped up and walked beside him, and was able to hear what he was saying in the noisy hallway.

"Sh*t," he cursed, "The important thing was my essay. And I left it at home."

Lucy's eyes widened as they neared their classroom door. "It's due today! You know what happens when someone doesn't turn in their homework on time in Ms. Zelma's class!"

"I know Luce!" Natsu said in a panicky tone, "I'm gonna get forced to write a five paragraph letter to her about remembering to bring my homework on time in before Friday! You know I'm not good at writing..." he trailed off, groaning.

Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping to try to comfort him a little as they finally stopped next to the door, "it's going to be okay, hopefully Ms. Zelma will be nicer today and let you off easy?" She said, smiling hesitantly, both knowing fullywell  
that there's no such thing as Ms. Zelma being nice.

Natsu sighed, his shoulders drooping as they both walked into the unusually noisy classroom, Ms. Zelma not being present in the room at the moment. It was normally quiet in here, so quiet you could hear a pin drop but not anymore.

Lucy sat down in her seat near the window, dropping her lunch bag next to her feet and pulled out her binder and mechanical pencil as she waited for the teacher to come. Natsu sat in his seat, which was right next to Lucy's, raking his messy, salmon hairwith  
his fingers nervously.

A few minutes passed and Ms. Zelma did not come.

Natsu's eyes suddenly lit up. "Maybe she's not-"

"SILENCE."

Everyone stopped talking immediately when they recognized Ms. Zelma's voice and whipped their head towards the door, where she stood there, glaring at all the students.

Students shrank back in their seat when the glare was directed at them, others who were standing ran back to their seats, and the few students who were throwing crumbled up paper at each other immediately dropped their hands, their laughs abruptly stopped,eyes  
wide as they nervously looked at the teacher.

Lucy and Natsu sweat dropped.

Ms. Zelma was a woman in her late forties. Her black hair with strands of gray was in a tight bun. She wore a dark purple dress that stopped near her knees and black heels today. Her hands were on her hips as her brown eyes narrowed dangerously at theones  
who had thrown paper at each other.

She pointed to the door next to her. "Out. I will speak to you shortly." The students looked at the floor embarrassedly as they walked out of the classroom.

Someone coughed.

As the kids who were throwing paper around left the classroom, Ms. Zelma dropped her arm and let out a small sigh before continuing. "The next time I leave this classroom, I hope no one will be acting so childishly and loud as today. I could hear youquite  
clearly in the hallway as I walked back here. If this behavior happens again in my classroom, there will be consequences, but today, I will only give you a warning. " She said, her mouth set in a angry frown as she stared at the very quiet

bunch of students in front of her.

A chorus of "Yes ma'm," 's and "Yes Ms. Zelma," 's was what she got in reply.

The teacher then turned around and walked into the hallway so she could talk to the group of students outside, closing the door, but before she fully closed it, she poked her head back inside and said in an authoritative tone, "No talking," and

then closed the door with a soft thud.

Everyone was tense, not a single sound was heard for almost a minute...

And then everyone started whispering quietly to each other, despite what Ms. Zelma said and their fear for her.

Lucy turned to Natsu "She's scary," she whispered, shivering.

Natsu didn't say anything in return and Lucy turned her whole body to look at him in worry. She sweat dropped when she saw how pale his face was as he looked at his desk, not looking at her.

"I'm dead Lucy." He said softly, finally looking up to look at Lucy in the eyes.

" Natsu..." she sighed.

Natsu groaned, putting his head sideways on the desk as he peered up at Lucy in the corner of his eyes.

"It's going to be okay."

"It's not going to be okay. I've never seen her so angry before! And I think she's scarier than Erza...wait, I take that back. Ezra's still scarier than Ms. Zelma."

Lucy lifted an eyebrow. "You should count yourself lucky that Erza isn't even in our grade level."

Natsu shivered. "Yeah."

Suddenly someone said, "Quiet! She's coming," and everyone immediately quieted down.

Everyone's head turned towards the door as it opened and their classmates who were playing around earlier walked in and went back to their seats, not looking anyone in the eye.

Ms. Zelma came in after them, shutting the door without a sound. She walked towards her work desk which was in front of the classroom and stood behind her chair to look at the students.

"Now then, please take out your essays that was assigned last week and hand them over to the person in front of you until it reaches the front row."

Natsu started sweating as everyone took out their essays and gave them to the person in front of them.

Lucy stared at him in sympathy as she watched him looking around nervously. She wished she could do something to help him but she didn't know how.

Ms. Zelma took the stack of essays in the front rows and returned to her desk. She sat them down before turning around and grabbing an expo marker. She wrote some textbook pages on the whiteboard and not turning around said, "Finish these pages and thenwhatever  
time you have left, you can use your devices but no talking. Do not distract your classmates and if I hear any sound coming from your devices, I will take them and return them back to you at the end of this class period. Your homework assignedtoday  
is doing the textbook pages that you have not finished today in class." She placed the expo marker back and turned to look at the students who all nodded silently. "Okay. Ask me if you need help on the textbook pages if you need any."

She sat down in her desk and started to look through the essays to see if all the students did their homework.

Lucy glanced at Natsu again before opening her textbook and turned to the assigned pages, chewing on her lip as she scanned through the questions on them. She grabbed her mechanical pencil and started to answer the first one.

* * *

Lucy let out a sigh of relief as she closed the textbook. She was finally finished, and she was happy that she didn't have homework in this class.

Lucy glanced at the clock to see she had about fifteen more minutes of class left. She smiled and looked to her right to see Natsu still working on his textbook, furiously scribbling in the answers since he didn't want homework in this class either.

After taking out her phone and typing in the password, Lucy logged into the school's wifi and texted Levy.

 _Lucy: Hi Levyy!_

 _Levy: Hey! :)_

 _Levy: Ms. Zelma is allowing you to use your phone?_

 _Lucy: Yeah, I finished the textbook pages we had to do. wby?_

 _Levy: ahh...I'm not supposed to hehe.._

 _Lucy: lol I didn't know you had it in you to go against Ms. Paige's rules of no use of phones unless instructed._

 _Levy: I can be a rebel sometimes :P_

Suddenly Lucy received a text from Natsu. Lucy looked away from her phone to see Natsu had finished his work and was looking at her. His phone was behind his desk in his hands like her. He gestured wildly at her to read his text.

She went back to her phone, seeing a new text from Levy and another new text from Natsu.

Opening Natsu's first, she read his texts.

 _Natsu: Ms. Zelma's looking at me!_

 _Natsu: Okay she stopped, but she's writing something down!_

Lucy looked up from her phone and saw Ms. Zelma sighing as she scribbled something down.

 _Lucy: Calm down Natsu! Explain to her at the end of class that you did do it but just accidentally left your essay at home so you'll turn it in tomorrow_

 _Lucy: I'll come with you too_

 _Natsu: Okay, thanks Lucy!_

A few minutes after their conversation, Ms. Zelma stood up from her desk and said, "Okay class, the bell is about to ring. Remember, if you didn't finish the pages, it is homework. You will turn in the textbook pages on my desk at the beginning of classtomorrow."

The bell rang and everybody started to pack and head to their next class. Lucy shrugged on her backpack and grabbed her lunch bag. She and Natsu walked quickly to Ms. Zelma, who had sat down again at the desk as their other classmates left.

"Ms. Zelma, I left my essay at home but I'll turn it in tomorrow!" Natsu said in a rush. Lucy smiled nervously next to him. "He really did do his essay." She added.

Ms. Zelma frowned. You already know my late homework policy Mr. Dragneel."

"Please! I swear I won't turn in another homework late in this class for the entire year!"

Mrs. Zelma sighed. "You said that last time."

"I really mean it!"

She stayed quiet for a moment. "Please write me a two paragraph letter about remembering to turn in homework on time and turn it in to me this Friday then. I will consider your promise next time." she said finally.

"Ah..okay." Natsu said gloomily.

Lucy frowned and stepped on his foot hard. Natsu winced. "I-I mean thank you Ms. Zelma!"

Ms. Zelma nodded. "Well carry on. The next bell is about to ring and you don't want to be tardy for your next class." Students who were in this class period were coming in.

"Oh yes, thank you Ms. Zelma! Have a nice day!" Lucy said hurriedly and she grabbed Natsu by the arm and walked out of the classroom.

"I still have to do a letter," Natsu said sighing as they hurried to their next class that they also shared.

"Hey, at least it's only two paragraphs this time! You should be happy," Lucy said frowning.

"Guess you're right," he mumbled. Natsu looked down at his arm. "Um Lucy? Could you let go now?"

Lucy looked down to see she was still holding Natsu's arm. She quickly dropped his arm. "Ah sorry," she said quickly, turning red.

"It's alright." He said grinning.

They continued to their sixth period.

* * *

 **Hi :3**

 **I am so sorry! I haven't updated for months and I'm really sorry ;-;**

 **I don't know when I'll upload another one-shot but i will try to upload one soon, so please stay tune!**

 **Thank you for reading this, I really appreciate it! *^***


	5. 5: One-Shot - Goodnight Kiss

_**ONE-SHOT: Goodnight Kiss**_

* * *

 _Late at night in the guild~_

Everyone had already left the guild except for Mira, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy. At the bar, Lucy stood up from her stool with a blush on her face from a talk she and Mira just had. "I should be going, it's a little late. See you tomorrow Mira!" She wanted to leave— not only because it was late but to also end their conversation that made her blush even more just thinking about it.

"Good night Lucy," Mira said with a wave, giggling.

Lucy walked away from Mira and headed towards the doors of the guild hall to leave, passing by Gray and Natsu who were having their usual banter. Happy was watching all of this with a sleepy expression.

"You think you can beat me flame brain?!"

"Of course ice princess!"

Lucy paused a little. "Bye guys," she said, rolling her eyes but she had a smile on her face. Happy shook himself to keep himself awake and went over to Lucy. "They're so loud," Happy yawned as he settled into her awaiting arms and snuggled close to her. Lucy laughed and held Happy tighter to her chest, petting him on the head. Happy gave a content sigh by her action and closed his eyes, feeling comfortable in her arms.

Natsu and Gray who were about to break into a fight, lowered down their fists and both turned to look at her. "See you Lucy, and it's always Natsu's fault Happy," Gray said with a glare to Natsu.

"That's not true. It's not always my fault." Natsu crossed his arms and returned the glare.

Lucy gave a sigh, she was used to this. "Well, bye," she said and walked out the door with Happy in her arms.

It took a moment for Natsu to realize Happy was with Lucy and she was leaving him so he rushed out the door, leaving Gray and yelling out their names. "Wait! I'm coming too!"

Gray shook his head at the fire mage but smiled as he watched Lucy paused and turned, waiting for Natsu to catch up to her.

.

.

.

Natsu and Lucy walked side by side as they headed to Lucy's place. Happy was still in Lucy's arms sleepily, but was listening to Natsu's and Lucy's conversation.

"Let's go on a job tomorrow!"

"But we just finished one today, I want some time to rest a bit Natsu." Lucy said, frowning up at him.

Natsu pouted, but agreed, putting his hands behind his head. "Fine...we'll do one later then. You can choose the next one since me and Happy chose the one today."

Lucy nodded as they got closer to her house. "So...I'm guessing you and Happy are going to stay over tonight," she turned to look at him with a knowing look. "Don't you dare get in my bed or I'll kick you out."

"But your bed's so comfortable!"

Lucy glared at him and he pouted again, dropping his arms to his side before stuffing them in his pockets. "Fine. I'll take the couch." He bit back a smile because he was already planning to get in her bed later.

They reached her house and she gave the now sleeping Exceed to Natsu, taking out her house key and unlocking the door. They walked into her apartment and Natsu placed Happy on the couch. He grabbed the blanket that was on the table (that was now normally kept there because he and Happy came by often), and put it over Happy. Natsu then went straight to Lucy's kitchen feeling hungry as Lucy gave a sigh, not bothering to scowl at him to stop eating her food because she was exhausted. That job they took earlier in the day drained most of her energy.

She went to her room and quickly grabbed some white shorts and a pink tank top before going into her bathroom to take a bath and change.

After she was finished doing what she needed in her bathroom, she turned off all the lights, noting that the light outside her room was also off and knew that Natsu was done eating what she had in her kitchen and was going to sleep.

Lucy walked over to her bed and climbed into it, letting out a yawn and pulling the covers over her. She rolled onto her side and closed her tired eyes, about to let sleep take over when she felt the covers around her lifted up and the mattress pushed down before a warm body pressed against her back and an arm came over her and loosely wrapped around her waist. "Natsu..." Lucy tiredly whispered, turning over to face the fire mage and glare at him in the dark. She felt Happy squeeze in between them and curl up against their stomachs, and then quickly falling back to sleep.

Natsu didn't respond, just gave a tired but cheeky smile back at her. Lucy gave a small sigh. She was annoyed that he didn't listen to her but was silently happy that he was here— oh no. Why was she thinking this?! Her eyes widened at that thought and then blushed when she remembered her conversation with Mirajane. She pushed those thoughts away, glad that it was dark enough so that Natsu couldn't see her ever growing blush.

"Just be glad that I'm way too tired to push you out right now." Lucy whispered to him.

Natsu just gave a small chuckle. He already knew she was going to kick him later in the morning but he didn't care right now. He felt way too comfortable. "Yeah. Can we go to sleep now? I'm tired."

Lucy let out a huff. "Goodnight." She grumbled, pouting but finally closed her eyes.

Natsu smiled at her, amused. "G'night."And then without thinking, he kissed her on her forehead. She opened her eyes yet again and both of their eyes widened after he moved away. He moved his arm off of her and turned around, facing the other way, feeling embarrassed.

Lucy stared at his back, shocked at the sudden action. She could feel her face turning hot. She then hugged Happy to her and turned around too. Their backs facing each other. She closed her eyes again, not sure if that kiss meant anything or not. It was only a kiss on the forehead! But she couldn't fight the smile off her face.

She stiffened a little when she felt the bed shifted but then relaxed when an arm wrapped around her waist again. Natsu pressed his face into her hair, snuggling close and then soon fell asleep. Lucy leaned into Natsu a little, feeling comfortable in her tired state and then she too fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hello :3**

 **It's been over a year since I've updated but since Fairy Tail is back (manga and real soon, the anime!), I felt the need to upload something here! This chapter was like half-finished over a year ago lol and I haven't written anything (for fun) since then so this chapter might be worse—or better? Nah haha.**

 **I don't know when I'll update again. But thank you for reading! I appreciate it 3**

 **Anyways! I hope everyone's doing okay! See you the next time I upload something :)**


End file.
